1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a blade comprising a blade airfoil and a blade root for a turbomachine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The blade can generally also be a guide vane, a use as a rotor blade being preferred. Such a rotor blade conjointly with further rotor blades can be assembled to form a blade-equipped rotor, for example in that each of the rotor blades by way of the blade root thereof is inserted into a respective receptacle of a rotor ring. The blade root of a respective blade serves for mechanically fastening the latter, the blade airfoil being that region of the blade that is exposed to the flow in the gas duct.